coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9316 (4th December 2017)
Plot Gary is in the doghouse as he hasn't called Sarah since he set off. Alya suspects Rana is in debt. Rana apologises to Zeedan for flying off the handle and agrees to support his cafe venture. Joe Haslam calls Sarah telling her that Gary's car was blown up in the Ukraine and there were no survivors. Rana gets cold feet about telling Zeedan about her and Kate, knowing the damage it'll cause. Kate warns her that Luke will if she doesn't. Sarah refuses to write Gary off as there were no witnesses to the blast. Roy plans a three-week walking holiday over Christmas as he wants to do something different. Luke attempts to trace Andy in order to forward his mail and contacts Matt Luscombe, the man Andy was living with in Bristol. Alya rushes to find samples in time for Aidan's meeting with Showcase. David rings the Foreign Office and learns that a St. Christopher was found in the wreckage. Sarah is stricken. Matt tells Luke he's been back in Weatherfield since June and Andy never came to Bristol. The community centre's Santa goes down with gastroenteritis. Yasmeen offers the role to Brian before settling on Roy when Brian plays hard-to-get. David, Tim and Sophie tell the Phelans that Gary is dead so that they can break the news to Faye. David becomes suspicious when Phelan pretends he liked Gary. Mary hides whenever children come into the flower shop. Luke realises Rana has no intention of coming clean to Zeedan and goes to deliver the bombshell himself. Rana stops Luke by telling him that she's pregnant. David follows Phelan when he goes to Nicola's flat to tell her about Gary. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp Guest cast *Matt Luscombe - Sebastian Shaw Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Room 1 *Preston's Petals *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Viola Court, Vanguard Street - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah receives devastating news about Gary, Rana resists pressure to confess all to Zeedan; and Luke grows curious about Andy's fate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,300,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2017 episodes